


That is all

by lauraptor



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraptor/pseuds/lauraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skimmons & Cartinelli decide to go to the beach, but Jemma feels a little left out, not understanding why everyone is in fits of laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That is all

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so tiny, just one of the many peices i love but was too worried to carry on in case i ruined it.

Jemmas red mini cooper was stuffed full of beach stuff: towels, suncream, sunglasses and surfboards strapped onto her roof. Her, Skye, Peggy, Angie, Bobbi, Hunter, Mac and Fitz were all taking a trip to the seaside; they had been planning this for months. 

Jemma beeped the horn of her car as Skye, Angie and Peggy came running down the steps of their apartment building, each of them juggling even more things they wanted to take to the beach. After a lot of struggling each women finally opened the car doors before falling in, laughing their heads off,  
"Finally!" Jemma whined, picking her head up off the wheel, "...and whats so funny?"  
Skye placed her hand on Jemma's thigh and rubbed it gently, "Oh, it was nothing honey," her laughter making what she said an obvious lie.  
"It doesn't sound like nothing," Jemma crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. Awh damn, did Jemma look so cute when she was angry.

Peggy picked herself up from her girlfriends lap, where they both, were still giggling and placed her hands on the back of Skye's seat and poked her head through the gap separating the front and back seats, "  
Angie just..." Peggy fell back into Angie, whilst beginning to laugh again.  
Angie held her hand over her mouth, trying to catch her breath, whilst using her spare hand to stroke through Peggy's hair,  
"I just did about 5 rollovers down the stairs, thats all Jem."  
Angie looked down into her girlfriends mesmerising brown eyes before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
"Oy, you missed!" Peggy took a hold of Angie's chin and kissed her properly.

"Thats all?" Jemma looked at her girlfriend for approval.  
"Yes Jem," Skye cupped Jemmas cheek and stroked it with her thumb, "c'mon lets get going!"


End file.
